My Little Pet
by Roxius
Summary: BlackRose loved to call Gardenia ‘her little pet’, much to Kite’s confusion. He was even more confused when he found out Gardenia liked it. BlackRose X Gardenia in 30 sentences. Warning: SHOUJO AI CRACK! Please R & R!


Title: My Little Pet

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T at best

Pairing: BlackRose X Gardenia

Summary: BlackRose loved to call Gardenia 'her little pet', much to Kite's confusion. He was even more confused when he found out Gardenia liked it. BlackRose X Gardenia in 30 sentences. Warning: SHOUJO AI CRACK! Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Hair**

When BlackRose woke up in bed with Gardenia beside her, she smiled and thought about how much she loved soft hair in the morning.

**2. Kiss**

BlackRose let out a small giggle when Gardenia kissed her on the lips. "What's wrong?" Gardenia asked, annoyed. BlackRose grinned sheepishly and replied, "Sorry! It's just...your fingers were slidding up my pants and it tickled!"

**3. Sex**

BlackRose was nervous on the night she first gave up her cyber virginity. She got used to it every day afterwards.

**4. Eyes**

Gardenia couldn't believe how beautiful BlackRose's eyes were. They were like two pools of red beauty she could lose herself in forever...

**5. Online**

Every time they kissed, BlackRose sullenly realized that this was nothing more than an online game.

**6. Jealous**

As BlackRose' relationship with Gardenia grew and grew, she began to become jealous. She didn't know who, but she was sure she had SOMEONE to be jealous of.

**7. Freak**

The harsh words of passerby still rang in BlackRose's ears as her lips seperated from Gardenia's.

**8. Flowers**

Gardenia hoped she could get BlackRose to appreciate flowers as much as she does.

**9. Battle**

Whenever they won a battle together, BlackRose would always give Gardenia a victory kiss, leaving poor Kite left out.

**10. Drunk**

BlackRose had to admit that it was hilarious when the ever-serious Gardenia become loose, sexy and happy after a few bottles of beer.

**11. Movement**

"The way you move with your spear...it's enticing..." "Uh...thanks?"

**12. Doll**

BlackRose loved to pretend Gardenia was a doll by dressing her up in all sorts of skimpy clothes.

**13. Comfort**

As the tear began to flow out of Gardenia's eyes, BlackRose wrapped her arms around her lover and whispered, "It'll be okay...it'll be okay..."

**14. Rain**

It was raining the day BlackRose told Gardenia she hated her; strangely enough, it was also raining the first time they kissed.

**15. Chocolate**

BlackRose loved chocolate...especially when Gardenia is covered in it.

**16. Name**

"BlackRose..." BlackRose opened her eyes, expecting to see an angel smiling down at her...and she did.

**17. Weakness**

Gardenia had only one weakness; the kiss of a beautiful maiden.

**18. Fast**

No matter how fast Gardenia was in the field of battle, BlackRose still had the upper hand under the guise of night.

**19. Life**

Even though her brother is in a coma and 'The World' is in chaos, BlackRose would never wish for a different life. She would have to give up Gardenia, then.

**20. Taste**

Gardenia loved to take a little nip at BlackRose's skin every now and then. It reminded her of chicken.

**21. Bonds**

Their bond was more than friendship. They've fallen too deep into this whole mess, and they both know it.

**22. Smile**

Gardenia's smiles were rare, but so warming and loveable that made it all worth it. Luckily for BlackRose, she got a lot of these smiles.

**23. Sky**

"The sky's the limit!" BlackRose told Gardenia one day when pondering on entering a certain event. Neither of them expected the event was full of lesbians after Gardenia's virginty, which pissed BlackRose off greatly.

**24. Joke**

Gardenia felt a little upset whenever BlackRose used her 'I'm straight' jokes.

**25. You**

"I want you...and only you..." Gardenia whispered as she pressed her lips against BlackRose's.

**26. Fool**

Gardenia always thought of BlackRose as a fool. But she was the fool for falling in love with her.

**27. Hell**

In the eyes of the prejudiced, hell was probably a suitable spot for the two lesbian lovers.

**28. Water**

Watching the driplets of water slid down Gardenia's naked body made BlackRose suddenly feel horny.

**29. Breasts**

BlackRose let out a soft moan as Gardenia's slender fingers moved along her naked breasts.

**30. Supernova**

Gardenia's love for BlackRose is like a supernova; it's ever growing.


End file.
